


記憶中的溫暖味道

by Nightfall48



Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [2]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: 「噢我已經可以開始想像可憐的毛豆怎麼被你們玩弄了。而且他還那麼體貼地每天煮一大鍋湯，你們都不會良心不安嗎？」「我也沒有再跟他計較。」「那鍋湯又不是為我做的。」辛西亞看著故作不在意的艾比和故作在意的羅蘭，一時無比認同毛豆實在應該遠離這群難搞的傢伙。但那只是一瞬的念頭，她是真心希望毛豆能成為他們的一份子。梗概：真人在設法躲避羅蘭和艾比，因為沒有辦法為辛西亞取得珠寶，他想到了其他方法讓辛西亞開心點。原名為《辛勤後的意外之喜》，本來就是取名廢，昨天硬擠出篇名先發，現在決定修改一下。警告：Case 3 倫敦的雪完全劇透！Warning: Including complete spoiler of case 3!
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	記憶中的溫暖味道

**Author's Note:**

> 建議先食用前篇《任務前的特別訓練》，劇情有些連貫。

「有沒有人知道毛豆每天一大早送來醒酒湯之後，一整天去了哪裡？我去過他的寄宿旅館，老闆說他最近都蠻晚才回到旅館，一大早借廚房煮完湯之後就出門了，對於去處也沒有透露太多。」  
艾比抬頭看向辛西亞說：「那是醒酒湯？」  
「他塞到我大衣口袋的紙條是這麼寫的，怎麼了嗎？」  
艾比沈默了幾秒後說：「我以為是普通的早餐。」  
「蜆味噌湯是蠻像早餐的，我也沒想到日式醒酒湯那麼美味。」  
「真是太令人難過了！原來那是為辛西亞做的，我還以為是為我們所有人做的。」

辛西亞看著羅蘭矯揉造作的表演，實在很難擠出一點惋惜之情，於是直接帶回一開始的話題。

「所以你們也都不知道他去了哪裡？」  
「他應該在躲我……」兩個人異口同聲說到一半，便因為發現能將矛頭指向對方，就將自己從罪魁禍首的位置撤離，但又不希望秘密任務的線索是從自己身上洩漏，於是互相看著對方進行無聲的指控。

「噢我已經可以開始想像可憐的毛豆怎麼被你們玩弄了。而且他還那麼體貼地每天煮一大鍋湯，你們都不會良心不安嗎？」  
「我也沒有再跟他計較。」「那鍋湯又不是為我做的。」

辛西亞看著故作不在意的艾比和故作在意的羅蘭，一時無比認同毛豆實在應該遠離這群難搞的傢伙。但那只是一瞬的念頭，她是真心希望毛豆能成為他們的一份子，尤其在他替換了倫敦的雪，將贗品留下來之後。

一開始看他夾在犯罪集團和警方之間掙扎的樣子，還有他為羅蘭和艾比死亡痛苦的樣子，她只覺得這小伙子傻得有點可愛，又有些說不出的觸動。直到和湯瑪士最後一次，也最像從前的談話，湯瑪士知道贗品被留下來，送給喜愛這幅畫作的人後如釋重負的樣子，讓她也感覺到自己和對方再也互不相欠，終於能夠將冰封已久的憤怒、悔恨丟進海裡。她才真正意識到那頑固的天真是多麼寶貴的盾牌，讓久未跳動的初心有足夠的時間可以復甦。

當團隊裡有自我毀滅傾向，又有喜歡操弄他人的成員時，身為相對正常，只是喜歡用另一種形式的表演致富的成員，她希望為這個團隊買一個保險。還有什麼比一個會為他人著想，又不會在目標以外的人面前偽裝自己的成員更好呢？

她知道毛豆一直想要脫離他們，回到「一般」生活，但她認為毛豆值得更多。一般人被規限在同一條軌道之中，他們這些在某個時間點被人生的顛簸顛出軌道的人，回到平穩的軌道上仍然會感覺到晃動。何況「一般」從來不是直接跟幸福劃上等號，反而更常需要應對權力不對等、剝削等等令人喪志的情況。

她誠摯希望毛豆可以和他們一起過著超越極限以及框架的生活，如果這需要攻陷對方心軟這個弱點，或者說是美好的特質才能達成，她不介意對夥伴使用一些伎倆，甚至覺得是同行之間的一點小遊戲。

幾個凌晨回家的夜晚，幾個委靡不振的白天，幾件沾染酒液的衣服，她就成為一個讓人放心不下的女人。但她把人留下來是為了要幫助那兩個人和毛豆增進感情，沒想到那兩個傢伙直接把人嚇跑了，她在心裡扶額嘆氣，面上卻不露分毫地繼續表演。

「我需要你們找到他，讓我當面跟他道聲謝。噢！也應該要把伙食費給他，不能虧待一個每天讓大家有早餐可吃的人。」  
「那你呢？你又要去酒吧了嗎？」

辛西亞看到羅蘭那張似笑非笑的臉，就知道對方已經看穿她的伎倆，只是在配合她的遊戲，於是也回以微笑，「當然！別忘了我現在是為情所傷，每天喝得爛醉的女人。」

***

躲避那兩個惡魔的第一天，真人在外面遊蕩了一整天，還差點迷路之後，第二天就打定主意為自己找一個可以待一整天的去處。用自助旅行被扒光旅費的悲慘故事打動了街上唯一一位日本裔老闆之後，他和老闆說好在店裡幫忙一個禮拜，只需要偶爾幫忙補貨，他也僅求負擔他的午晚餐，還有讓他借冰箱冰東西。他就可以不用中途回去旅館，深夜再帶著早上買好的蜆回去，準備隔天一早煮蜆味噌湯。

他每天早上會去光顧的海鮮店是他在外遊蕩那一天的收穫，當他仍在苦惱要不要繼續接受羅蘭訓練的時候，那家賣蜆的店面為他開闢了另一條思路，如果他無法幫辛西亞取得寶石，至少能為她準備醒酒湯。

他記得國中開始，晚飯後他幫忙洗碗，媽媽就在一旁為應酬晚歸的父親煮蜆味噌湯，時常對他說：「當一個人在辛苦戰鬥的時候，有時候會疲憊到無法說話，一碗熱湯可以讓他的身體暖和起來，就像我們給了一個溫暖的擁抱ㄧ樣，他們會感覺到的。」

他只要說：「我也需要溫暖的擁抱」，就能得到一碗湯，媽媽還會半開玩笑地感嘆男孩子長大之後就不能抱了，只能用湯代替。有些心意不用說出口，可以伴隨對方喜歡或需要的物品傳遞出去，是媽媽教會他的事情。

他回想媽媽煮湯的身影，意外地發現自己還記得大致的步驟，大概是因為媽媽總是絮絮叨叨地說著放鐵湯匙到水裡便可以加快蜆吐沙，洋蔥可以增加味噌湯的甜味，這不是很神奇嗎？

確實很神奇，時隔多年他仍能從這段回憶感受到滿溢的溫暖。這些很小的事，在媽媽的眼裡大概都會是很棒的事情。他沒有辦法成為像媽媽一樣的好人，至少能夠借用媽媽的視角去看一些事情，還有用從媽媽身上學到的方法把溫暖傳遞出去。

他走進海鮮店裡買蜆，因為身上現金不夠，與不太會講英文的老闆雞同鴨講、比手畫腳半天，最後他還是買到了原本數量的蜆，還塞了一些魚給他。老闆大概以為他是窮困潦倒的黑工，他第二天去光顧的時候老闆一臉糾結地說了一大串話，又準備要塞魚給他，直到他拿出了足夠的錢和昨天的差額才解除了誤會。他欣賞老闆對走投無路的人表露的善意，當下就決定之後都去這家店光顧。

再從日本裔老闆那邊問到地方買了味噌後，他借用寄宿旅館的廚房試著煮了蜆味噌湯，跟他記憶中的味道有些差異，但從旅館老闆和女孩驚喜的表情，還有女孩興奮的讚美推斷，仍然是可以送出的禮物。雖然帶來快樂的效果可能比不上高價值的珠寶，但這是他不用欺騙別人就能做到的事。

他每天都費盡心神讓自己不要耽溺於透過欺騙他人獲利的快感和優越感。精心設計的騙局像是一場聲勢浩大的演出，讓人參與其中時也與有榮焉，而且羅蘭他們選擇的都是有道德瑕疵的目標對象，更是讓人感覺自己正在實踐俠盜的正義精神。

但他對於失足墜落的恐懼強烈到足以支撐他持續戳破這令人深陷的美夢，即使羅蘭他們現在能維持原則，以後呢？他不想到了無法自拔的時候，才發現已陷入泥淖之中。他的恐懼可能源於一種不理性的期待，但那是他在父親形象一夕間破碎的痛苦絕望中，唯一勉力拼湊出可以緊抓住的東西：他無比希望能夠相信父親是被一時蒙蔽，隨後持續被威脅利誘幫忙作惡，不然他怎麼也想不透，常說著要為人正直、伸張正義的父親，為什麼會變成一個協助人口販賣的罪犯？

而他竟也步入了父親的後塵，失去世間唯一對他抱持信心和期許的人之後，他不知道自己還在堅持什麼，於是融入混亂邪惡之中，順著一時欲望和快感過活。當那些感覺消退，又像斷電的機器一樣躺在租屋處等待漫漫長夜過去。

他大概一輩子不會承認，但他內心深處知道如果不是羅蘭把他逼出日復一日的迴圈，他不會有機會見識更高超的境界，以及挑戰自己的極限。好萊塢的事情塵埃落定後，他才能踏著實地回頭審視自己的人生，並決定為過去的錯誤負責。

被那幾個傢伙誘拐去新加坡的時候，他的抗拒更像是在抵抗誘惑，和他們一起策劃騙局、一起實施計畫、一起挑戰不可能的感覺真的很好。最後他抱著艾比往下跳，就是希望讓她感受到和他同樣的樂趣。

到了法國他一直說要金盆洗手，但有任何變故發生的時候，猜測這是不是羅蘭和其他人為了阻礙他使用的計謀，也為他的生活帶來不少樂趣。他真的很難想像如果離開他們，他的生活會變得怎麼樣？

這便是在店裡躲避羅蘭和艾比的第五天，真人開始思索那兩個人為什麼沒來找他的原因。他覺得那兩個傢伙沒有找上門，只是像貓咪玩弄著獵物，因此當羅蘭出現在店門口的時候，他一點都不覺得驚訝。

***

和老闆說一聲之後，真人跟著羅蘭走出店外，一個相對寬闊和安靜的地方確實比較適合談論事情，但當兩人並肩走在海灘上，真人看著夕陽餘暉灑上對方的側臉和頭髮，為羅蘭增添有魅惑效果的光暈，他開始覺得不太自在，於是決定開門見山。

「我不打算再進行特訓了，因為我決定用其他方法讓辛西亞開心起來。」  
「是指醒酒湯嗎？那很好喝，是我早上的快樂泉源！」羅蘭瞥向真人因害羞而有些僵硬的表情，接著說：「你應該不會怪我和艾比也把它當早餐喝吧？」  
「那沒有關係！」意識到自己過於激動的真人降低了音量，「我煮的本來就是三個人的份量。」  
「那就好，不過我還真沒想到你手藝那麼好，壽司店解僱你是他們的損失。」  
「是吧！」真人先是得意了一陣，又突然意識到什麼狐疑地打量對方，「你是不是在打什麼主意？」  
「你應該收下這誠摯的讚美，它是發自我的內心。」  
真人繼續狐疑地看著對方，「你只是想要讓我再多煮一點東西吧？」  
「如果能得到這個額外的效果，那還真是意外之喜，我沒有想過會喜歡上日式的食物，這都要感謝你，毛豆！」  
「那是因為國外的日式料理味道沒有很正宗吧！」真人停頓了一下，「你不要以為這麼說，我就會做其他東西給你吃。」  
「好吧！」羅蘭聳聳肩後說：「那你願意每天為我做味噌湯嗎？*」

像是因為真人突然滿臉通紅感到疑惑，羅蘭眨了眨眼後問：「怎麼了？我剛剛是不是說了什麼奇怪的話？」  
真人瞪了他一眼後對天叫了一聲：「阿！」開始煩躁地抓起頭髮，「這叫我怎麼解釋？」

最後因為不願意解釋，作為讓羅蘭不要繼續煩他的代價，真人煮了一個月的味噌湯和幾頓日式晚餐。其實聽到那三個人說壽司和丼飯多麽好吃的時候，他就覺得值得了，但這不影響他對羅蘭，這個罪惡的男人繼續擺一張臭臉，能夠看到辛西亞和艾比聯手討伐惹廚師不開心的爛人，也是意外之喜。

***

*註：據說日本人會用「俺の味噌汁を毎朝作ってくれる？」作為求婚的話語，所以設定毛豆一聽到就會產生面紅耳赤的聯想。

**Author's Note:**

> 居然！生出了第二篇！目前還沒看到什麼糧食，只好繼續割腿肉，希望可以讓大家聞香產糧！
> 
> 因為上一篇沒有寫到辛西亞，先寫了辛西亞視角來表露我對四位主要成員相差無幾的喜愛。寫出了有點翻轉的劇情我自己都蠻驚訝，不過在我的心目中辛西亞就不是會因為情傷失去理智的人，何況她和湯瑪士的結局也算是了卻一段遺憾。
> 
> 這篇增加了一些內心描寫，越寫越覺得毛豆發生了這麼多事之後，還能擁有愛人的能力是媽媽的功勞，所以試著描繪回憶中溫暖的場景。


End file.
